


You're My Wish

by coldwaterpenguin (chocoteddybear)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Japanese Star Festival, aka Tanabata Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoteddybear/pseuds/coldwaterpenguin
Summary: A modern retelling of Japan's famous star-crossed lovers, the Tanabata legend
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	You're My Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is basically the LDR of LDR but they ain't together and they mutually pine for each other but yes, please enjoy reading this short fic :D

Mina's mother was a seamstress in their little town making unique and beautiful kimonos. She was also a loving wife to her husband, showering him with kisses from day till night. She loves Mina too, her precious daughter whose laughter was like smoothing bells and a face plastered with a constellation. And Mina dearly loves her mother too, for she was inspired to learn how to sew kimonos despite her clumsy hands and distracted eyes.

They stayed at the back of the shop, sewing together when it's a free day. Her father would drop by with refreshments to quench their thirst and watch them sew and hum a tune, enjoying peace in a mundane afternoon.

They were a happy family, smiling at the little joys in their life and cherishing each other's presence with all the love in their hearts they can give.

Before Mina's mother had died of illness, that is.

Now, there were only two instead of three. The love in their hearts were still there, but the loss and grief had overcome it and was now deeply rooted, a jarring scar that can never be and will never be mended.

The small shards left by her mother were all left in the abandoned shop – the kimonos they had made together. Mina looked at each of them, collecting dust and mold due to loneliness.

She touches the silk, clinging those mundane memories that were slipping in her memory, and she tries to relive it as much as possible.

So she sews.

Her father had saw her sewn one day, passing by at the doorway that leads to their abandoned shop, and there was a glint in his eyes that was lost but had found its way back home.

A miracle had happened, because for the first time in months when his wife passed away, he sat together with Mina, looking at her now nimble hands and focused eyes with a small smile. He hummed a tune just like before, days filled with bloom and peace, and Mina smiled at that, remembering those days as well.

People have different ways to cope with grief. Her father had coped by restoring their abandoned shop and is now watching over it, but he glows with a remnant of happiness, as Mina had observed, when she sews and make beautiful kimonos just as how her mother did. So she sews to no end and Mina doesn't mind, because it was also her way of coping.

Mina sews and sews whenever she has the time. There were also customers occasionally passing by the shop, so the influx of kimonos was never a problem.

And as Mina sews and sews endlessly and every day in every waking moment in her life, she grew more and more empty, the little shard of her mother's love not enough for the hole in her chest. Her father, who still cared for Mina very much and had noticed her gloomy disposition, suggested to take a break and join the Tanabata that night.

Mina was reluctant, being used to the cloth held by her hands and it somehow became her dependence in normalcy, but she tries to let it go this one time, seeing her father smile with a forlorn look – and so she does.

Now she is standing at the middle of the crowded street, wearing a red yukata with a gold obi tied around her waist, tying her hair with a simple ponytail.

She was scanning at the series of stalls, looking for something that may interest her, then Mina stopped in her steps since she did find something interesting – no, _someone_ interesting.

There stood a girl at the goldfish booth, wearing her biggest pout making her cheeks puffed and round. She heard the girl saying something about how rigged the game is, saying the poi was much more fragile than usual while the man who handles the booth just shrugs.

Before Mina had knew it, her feet had taken her to the booth and was now beside the still pouting girl, eyeing the man who apparently "rigged" the game while the man gave Mina a questioning look.

Mina cleared her throat loudly for the girl to notice her presence, in which she did, and said with her soft voice. "I can help you with that. I have quick hands."

The girl then showed Mina her broadest smile, her eyes competing the twinkling of the stars, and said with a shrill of excitement in her voice. "You will? Oh thank you!"

The girl then grabbed Mina closer, tugging her at her arm and enveloping it with both of hers as if they had been friends for a long time.

The man gave Mina one last look before he finally gave a poi and a bowl to her. Mina looked at the little goldfish swimming about in the pool, and with precise speed and care, she was able to put six to the bowl before the poi broke.

The girl then gave Mina a bear-crushing hug with her smile ever broader than before.

"Thank you!"

The man who had observed everything and watched with fascination as Mina skillfully played the game, handed them two of the six fishes and congratulated her. The girl, who had long forgotten her accusations to the man due to excitement, accepted the plastic bag and thanked him.

"Thank you by the way," she said. "I would have been empty-handed if it weren't for you." Then she looked right at Mina, eyes still sparkling brightly. "My name's Sana. Yours?"

"Mina."

Together, they bought and ate food at some stalls until they were full, sometimes playing here and there, but always happy and laughing, enjoying each other's presence and the festive mood around them.

It was getting late, so they went to the bamboos where wishes were granted as they held their hands together. The space between their fingers were present once they were writing their own wishes and hanged them on the stalk, but when they were done, their fingers like puzzle pieces fitted right back at each other's.

"What did you ask for?"

Mina looked at Sana with an incredulous look, who was innocently beaming at her. "You're not supposed to tell your wishes," Mina said. "Or else they won't come true, you know?"

"I know," Sana said with a playful smirk. "But I was wondering that maybe I'd be the one to fulfill it."

Mina looked at her with a blank expression, deciphering her words. Then it hits her. _Is she flirting–?_

"You're red, Mina-san." Sana giggles.

"Shut up."

Then Mina's phone rang, the invisible bubble they shared bursting her into reality. She picked up her phone, the caller _Outo-san_ reflected on the screen. Without a second thought, she answered it.

"Where are you? It's late already Mina," her father asked with worry.

"I'm sorry outo-san," she responded, sparing a glance to Sana who eyes her curiously. "I lost track of time."

"Come home now. I'll wait for you at the station."

"Yes outo-san, I'm on my way."

Then the line cuts off.

A beat of silence has passed between them, and maybe Mina and Sana wished they would have written something different, or maybe they didn't.

Mina broke the silence first. "I have to go now."

"Okay."

_Okay_.

Before Mina's back fully faced to Sana's, she heard her saying her name in a much quieter voice, making Mina stop her tracks. "We'll meet again, right?"

Mina then took Sana's hands and intertwined their fingers, offering the last of her warmth in this chilly night, and said with a small smile on her lips. "We will, Sana-san."

Sana did something unexpected then.

She reduced the distance between them, inches away between their warm bodies startling Mina– and finally, Sana gives a light peck on Mina's cheek making her blush in response.

She heard her whisper at her ears. "Let's meet again next year." Mina hums.

With one last look at Sana's _beautiful_ face, she lets go of her hands and walks towards the station leading her home.

A magpie looms over them, silently watching something blossoming in their hearts.

* * *

"You look happy."

"Am I?"

"Yes." A small smile graced on his lips. "It's been a while."

Mina's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

Mina reminisces whenever she sews, letting her muscle memory do all the work. Her memories play like a movie in her head, but instead of going forward, it jumps to scenes she remembers vividly no matter how dull it may be. And often times, she remembers that night of the Tanabata, especially about a certain _friend_ she made that day.

It was the first time in a while where she was _happy_ that she didn't have to rely on the memory of her mother.

Instead, she thinks about Sana's unwavering dazzling smile, her dainty fingers attached to hers, and the intense gaze that melts Mina.

Mina wishes that she can see Sana again even though they live in a small town.

And she did, a year later.

"Hello, Mina-san."

"Hello, Sana-san."

They met again at the festival and were now in front of a vendor selling freshly made takoyaki.

"Do you want to share some with me, Sana-san?"

"Sure."

Mina shared her takoyaki to Sana.

It was like a repeat of the night the year before; laughing, smiling, and sharing jokes and their life's anecdotes, mostly done by Sana, that it seemed that time had just paused when they separated and resumed when they got back together.

It was the same, yet it was also different.

They stare into each other's eyes a bit too long, unsaid words stayed at the tip of their tongues hidden by their smiles, and the lingering _touches_ on their skin, lightly electrifying.

Before they knew it, time began to burst their invisible bubble again and now they are forced to go to their own separate ways.

"It was nice seeing you again." Sana started.

"Me too."

They were writing their wishes yet again, stealing glances at each other even though there was nothing to hide from.

"I live in Osaka, but I only come here for a week to stay over with my grandparents."

"Oh." Mina swallowed an invisible lump in her throat. "Then do you want to exchange numbers with me?"

Sana looked at her then, giving her a look that Mina can't understand, and she wishes she can take that question back because of the palpable silence hanging between them. But before Mina speaks up, Sana spoke first. "Sure, I'd like that." And they did.

Mina's heart was leaping out for joy, doing mental somersaults until Sana lets out a small giggle that caught Mina's attention.

"What?"

"We're just like Orihime and Hikoboshi, seeing each other once a year."

"Yeah, but with phones." They both laughed at that.

When their laughter died down, the friendly air between them changed into something more somber.

"So, see you again next year?"

Sana hums in response, a soft smile on her lips. "Yeah."

And every year, they would meet under the fairy lights of the night, the endless chatter of their surroundings, and assorted fragrances carried by the festival.

And every year they were seen holding hands returning back to their rightful missing puzzle, their eyes lingering more and more to each other's, and their voices carrying a hidden love song behind their smiles and words.

And the both of them never fails to write their wishes, the flock of magpies never failing to tweet a chorus whenever they see the _friends_ letting go of their puzzle piece and going back to their lives with regretful expressions.

They were always texting each other everyday, sometimes doing video calls whenever they are free. But it was always different when she's just right beside you, when you can see, hear, smell, and touch her presence that yes – this is real.

Mina hopes that one day, they don't have to meet once a year during the Tanabata, but instead, she can see her everyday and if possible, in her entire life.

She hopes.

Sana hopes too.

Their wishes were granted on the seventh year.

"I was wondering," Sana spoke, her eyes gauging Mina's expressions on what she's about to say next.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I, you know, stay here for a while?"

Mina gives her a quizzical look but a teasing smile crept up into her lips.

"No one's stopping you, Sa-tan."

"I mean like-" she stutters, her words and mind all jumbled. "I-I'd stay here in Kobe for a while."

Mina then fully turned her body to Sana's, making them stop their steps on the way to the bamboos. "What for?"

Sana was teary-eyed, Mina had noticed. She was also repeatedly biting her lower lip maybe due to nervousness, but Mina doesn't know what. But when Sana took deep breaths to ease the rapid beating of her heart, Mina wasn't mentally prepared on what she hears next.

"For you. I wanted to stay in Kobe with you."

There was an unreadable silence between them and it was agonizingly stretched out, to Sana's dismay. But it was worse since her heart began to crumble when Mina gave her a blank expression and all she could do was just watch. Sana wants to sob right now, or let a giant hole swallow her whole being, or both since the silence was tormenting her ruthlessly.

Before Sana chokes out a sob, Mina then pulls Sana closer, their heads a few centimeters away, but Mina closes the gap and gives her a deep kiss, making Sana's whole being erupt into butterflies and rainbows and anything resembling to spring, a fresh and hopeful new beginning.

When their lips departed but they lean into each other's foreheads, Mina asks. "When will you come back here?"

Sana answers immediately. "After a month when everything's settled."

"And for how long?"

"As long as you want me here."

"Even until the end?" Mina looks at Sana, hope ever present in her shining orbs.

"Yes." A smile graced upon her lips, her chest bursting full of love and adoration for the woman in front of her. "Even until the end."

When they reached to the bamboos, they wrote their wishes and hanged them once they were done. The flocks of magpies were now tweeting harmoniously, singing a love song of some sorts.

It was just like before, but at the same time, it wasn't. Because this time, they're not separated by their circumstances. This time, one was brave enough to take this chance. This time, someone was equally brave enough to accept this chance. And this time, they'd be together, at each other's side, forever.

And when the festive night slowly returns back to its solemn silence, bamboos cackling with the fire, the ashes of written wishes were carried up to the heavens, waiting to be granted. Out of the hundreds, two were already fulfilled in that same night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic and I would very much appreciate your thoughts, comments, and even your constructive criticisms below since it's my first time writing a fanfic :)
> 
> If you're not familiar with the Tanabata legend, here's a link to it:  
>  http://www.japan-suite.com/blog/2014/7/6/tanabata-story-of-two-star-crossed-lovers#:~:text=Tanabata%20is%20celebrated%20to%20commemorate,as%20the%20skies%20are%20clear.&text=Tanabata%20originated%20from%20a%20Chinese,Japan%20in%20the%208th%20century
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
